


Five and His Betrothed

by razzoberry



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five and his beautiful wife, also five gets fucked by his beautiful wife, technically underage because Five is in a kiddo body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzoberry/pseuds/razzoberry
Summary: Five fucks himself on Delores' fingers.Enough Said.If you don't like shit like this, don't read it lol





	Five and His Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> Is it spelled Dolores or Delores? Netfix captions say Delores but other things say Dolores. Oh well.
> 
> Also:  
> Unbeta'd, as you'd expect. I wrote this in like 30 minutes.  
> Technically my first work in TUA? I haven't even finished it yet honestly. I'm already on that grind.

Five loved Delores. She always found easy ways to make him get flustered when they were alone, and it was great. They loved each other. So of course, when Delores suggested something rather lewd, he knew better than to question her.

He flushed pink, of course, but he was a slave to his own desires, especially because of this awful second-puberty thing.

Five stripped when he was told to, already getting riled up from the way Delores was speaking to him, giving him praise and openly admiring his body. The look in her eyes almost made the poor boy bust right then and there.

She didn't need to speak anymore, really. The looks she gave him were enough. Though, of course, she continued to.

He paused for a moment to consider whether the door was locked or not, before he shrugged it off, settling himself halfway over the edge of where Delores ended.

She refused to allow him to remove her clothing, which was just another way for him to feel inferior.

Five rolled his hips against her, a breathless whine floating past his lips. He wanted to continue- to keep grinding until he hit his climax, but his love was not having any of that.

He reluctantly stopped when he was ordered to, hips twitching in the slightest. Her next request made his cheeks burn red, but he did so anyway.

Lifting her arm, he parted his lips, sliding her three outstretched fingers into his mouth. They tasted of plastic, but that was the taste of her, and he couldn't be more aroused at this point. Five was mindful of his teeth as he slicked her fingers with his saliva, shivering in need.

The taller of the two groaned in relief when she allowed him to shift backwards, only to brace himself halfway against her, thighs quivering with both the strain of the position, as well as his desperation for pleasure. He murmured something about starting with one finger, but Delores only assured him that a good boy like him could take three.

This motivated him, of course, and he sunk down onto her fingers rather quickly, a sharp groan sliding past his lips. It was...a lot. A little too much for him, but she allowed him to stroke himself while he adjusted, something that he immediately took advantage of, pumping his cock as he rocked back and forth on her fingers.

And, eventually, those plastic fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves. Five shook, covering his mouth with one hand as pleasured tears breached his eyes. He was moving recklessly now, bouncing on Delores' fingers as he stroked himself, sobbing whimpers and moans floating past his lips as she continued to praise him, his thighs shaking as he neared his climax.

He definitely couldn't last long anymore, not since he was shoved into this body. Five came, and luckily, only a small bit managed to fly onto Delores' face.

Once he had calmed down, and had pulled off of her fingers, she mentioned this, and Five licked it off when she told him to, cheeks pink, eyes hazy.

He murmured something about cleaning up later before he curled his arms around Delores, cuddling close to her. He was exhausted after such a session.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a fit of madness. I'm at a standoff with like five other fanfictions right now so I took a break to write this little thing.  
> Sorry if it's not your cup of tea. Here are the fics I have lined up:
> 
> Klaus + Ben  
> Neito + Hitoshi  
> Izuku + Shouto  
> Shouta + Hizashi  
> as well as a special fanfiction for a friend featuring All Might and someone else, ahah. Hopefully if this fic didn't suit you, you'll enjoy one of the upcoming ones?


End file.
